The present invention relates to a fruit or berry, and more particularly wine grape, harvesting device for in-line crops, by causing them to be dislodged by means of vibrations imparted to the plant so that they are efficiently dislodged without causing appreciable damage to the plant or the fruit.
To this end, this device combines horizontal acceleration and vertical acceleration to which is added the acceleration of gravity.
The main devices for harvesting fruit by dislodging them known up to present are the following: